Forbidden Love
by xx-Belikov's-Babe-xx
Summary: bianca loves a vampire best friend is a slayer it's better than it sounds please review ;


Bianca is a 17 year old girl, still at school; she has had a hard child hood. But there is only one small problem in her almost perfect life.

Stephan, her beloved boyfriend is someone you really wouldn't want to cross on a dark full mooned night. He is frozen skinned, who has no heart Bianca is a 17 year old girl, still at school; she has had a hard child hood. But there is only one small problem in her almost perfect life.

Stephan, her beloved boyfriend is someone you really wouldn't want to cross on a dark full mooned night. He is frozen skinned, who has no heart beat.

He is a vampire.

Which makes him that much more protective and dangerous.

But when Amelia, Bianca's best friend, is a vampire slayer, and when Amelia finds out that Stephan is a vampire, things get difficult.

eat.

He is a vampire.

Which makes him that much more protective and dangerous.

But when Amelia, Bianca's best friend, is a vampire slayer, and when Amelia finds out that Stephan is a vampire, things get difficult.

CHAPTER 1

Here I sit, facing the fire place wrapped up in his arms, his big, comfortable, strong, rock hard, freezing cold arms.

I felt safe there as if nothing in the world mattered except him.

The fire cracked, it brought me back to this harsh world, were nothing was meant to be.

Of course the loud crack from the fire had stopped me from my dreams, but him no, he was like a statue, no heart meant no beat, he was not a living, breathing person he had no meaning to him he was like a breeze, one that choose to linger around stay near in any case of trouble.

He was a vampire.

I knew that he was thousands of years older than me, or at least he was technically, he was still 17 never moving forward in time, but I knew that we were around the same age, deep down I knew. We both knew it was going to be a real struggle to keep me alive with all the things that could go wrong but this difficult I never knew.

I turned around struggling to do so.

He was so STRONG, I could hardly move it was becoming harder and harder, the more I moved the more his arm tightened I gave a small yelp when I couldn't breathe to indicate to him that he was holding me far to tight. He broke his grip slowly coming back to the world.

He stared at me for a few good minutes then he looked away.

"You know that this is very risky for me to be here Bianca?" he asked me, his Russian accent making itself known.

"Yes I know that very well Stephan, now would you stop worrying about me? We are alone if you haven't noticed" I told him trying to be as serious as I could, it didn't work I just had to hope he didn't see me smiling

"How can you ask me to stop worrying? I always have to wor—"

I kissed him at that moment to stop him from criticizing me about how he always has to worry about me because of all the vampires who would just love to kill me.

I felt him kiss me back, but that lasted for about a minute, he pulled away

"I'm being serious and I mean it"

"Yes I know, and so am I, now if you're not going to kiss me I'm going to bed." I said as I sighed and leaned away.

I started to get up, then as quick as he had pulled away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"You're in the mood or your not" I grumbled

"I don't know if I am" he confessed

"Alrighty I'll go get a drink and you can make your mind up" I said as I got up and went into the kitchen.

I came back out after I had a small glass of water.

He sat on the couch, in a way that would make a little girl walk over to him.

I walked over and sat down on the floor in front of the fire again, after a few minutes felt his lips at the edge of my collarbone, he made his way up my neck and stopped at my ear, he whispered something in Russian. He grabbed my waist and turned me around, easy when you're as light as a doll to someone I guess.

So it seemed he was in the mood, or he changed his mind, which made me glad.

He pulled away, damn I thought he changed his mind!

"What now?" I asked frustrated

'Nothing'

'Oh really? It's the sec—'

I stopped because he kissed me, again, but hey it's a once and a while this happens, I twined my fingers in his hair, he pulled me up off the ground, I locked my legs around him.

We were in my bedroom now, he laid me down on the bed like I was a porcelain doll, then ripped off my white frilly blouse, which in turn left my white lacey bra. He pulled back and looked at me

'Hmmmmmmmmm, you're beautiful'

I guess he is right, I mean I do have tanned skin and black hair and dark brown eyes. I also have a curvy body and a fairly large chest.

'Yeah I know.'

'So you agree?'

'Well dah'

'Okay that's good'

* * * * * * * *

I went to my parents' farm the next day.

"Bianca!"

"Tommy! Hi!"

"how ya doin' lately?"

"Not bad, yourself?"

"Yeah kinda the same."

"Is that you Bianca?" my mothers' thick accent came through the door

"Ma?"

"I thought it was! Hi"

"Hi, wow the farm looks good"

"It could use some more touch ups"

"It looks perfect ma"

"Yes I know, but your papa keeps buying new things."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Ok, can we please go inside? It's freezing out here"

"Ok, ok let's go inside" she said in a quick way, sweeping us inside the house.

"Papa are you in here?"

"Bianca? I'm in the lounge room"

"Oh yay more things to see" I murmured to myself

"Hmm what did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all"

I walked into the lounge room and sat in the old chair I always sat in

"So, hows the farm been papa?"

"It's been good, large and hard to look after but well"

"Ok, um, ma can I please be excused?"

"Yes, but before you go will you be staying for dinner?"

"Yes I will be staying for dinner"

"Ok"

After that I got up and went into my old room.

It was still the same as I'd left it.

White, double bed, black swirls, and a white bed spread on it.

"Stephan" I whispered

"Stephan, I know you can hear me."

I felt a cool hand touch my shoulder, I jumped and turned around

"Stephan! Don't ever sneak up on me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, you called me"

"Yeah I know, but you could've said something"

"I am sorry" he said as he rapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, sure you are" I said cuddling into him

"I am"

"Mmmhmm and you expect me to believe you?"

"Well yes I do" he was pulling me closer

"Ok I forgive you"

"Good" and closer, I could lean up on my toes and kiss him, but I didn't need to because he was the one who closed the gap.

His kiss was hungry, almost different from normal.

"Ok hold up" I said through raged breaths

"What?" he asked, his breath as raged as mine

"Not here, not in my parents house"

"But this is where we first did."

"Yeah I know but was my parents and brother in the house at the time?"

"Hmm you have a point."

"I always do."

"Bianca? Where are you dear?" my mothers' voice drifted through my door.

"Um, I'll be out in a minute ma!" I called back to her.

"Look you'll have to come and at least sit at the dinner table." I said to Stephan

"Yes, I suppose I will."

"Good." I gave him one last kiss and went to dinner.

"Oh, there you are dear. I need your help to set up the table" my mother said

"Why can't Tommy do it?" I wined

"Because he's still on the tractor"

"Fine"

"Bianca who's this?" my mother asked referring to Stephan.

"Oh mom this is Stephan"

He waved, stupid boy he should have shoke her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you"

CHAPTER 2

When I woke up the next morning I saw my clothes all over the place, so much for not doing it in my parents' house.

"Stephan" I whispered in his ear

"Stephan, come on its morning" still nothing

"Stephan! Wake up!" oh god he was so dead when he woke up, no wait he's already dead, can you kill a dead person?

"Stephan, Stephan!" he is so deaf

"Stephan!!!!"

Right at that moment his eyes flew open, his fangs out and his hands around my neck. Ok. I'll never try to wake him up again.

"Bianca?"

I made a chocked sound. His grip lessened

"Bianca? Bianca!"

He let go of my neck

"Oh god! Are you ok? I am so sorry" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Don't ever try to wake me up, I'm way stronger than you and you mean too much to me"

"I'm sorry but its morning and we should go soon"

"So it is" he said squinting at the sun and holding his hand up to protect his eyes, so I'd say he was allergic to the sun in some ways.

"I am so, so, so sorry"

"I know you are, you always are."

"I worry to much don't I?"

"Just a little"

"To over protective?"

"No, no never over protective, I'm human and you're a vampire there's always going to be a risk"

I hope he believed me, because I surely didn't

"Ok" he said getting up out of the bed, and wow did I mention how perfect his body was? It was completely amazing to me how someone could be so amazingly beautiful.

"What are you staring at?" he asked giving me one of his delicate and rare smiles.

"Nothing much, just you" I answered back giving him one of my sweetest smiles I could muster up.

"Really? You look overwhelmed"

"It's kind of hard not to" I answered him, still staring at his perfectness

"Am I really that pleasing?"

"I would say you were"

"You would say anything right now"

"Not really"

"Sure, I reckon if your brother walked in here right now you would blurt something out that would make no sense at all"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're still staring"

"Oh, sorry" I said as I dropped my eyes to the bed, he started laughing, a warm, laugh that I loved

"What's so funny?"

"Just you"

"What have I done now?"

"Nothing"

"Sure, of course I haven't"

"Come on get up" he said rolling his eyes and laughing again

"Yes sir!" I said as I got up

He threw me my clothes

"Just get dressed" he rolled his eyes again

"You do that a lot"

"What?"

"Roll your eyes"

He laughed yet again

"And laugh"

"Sorry, I don't mean to"

"Come on get dressed, let's see if we can get out before my family wakes up"

"Good idea."

Once we both were dressed we rushed out of the house, with out waking up my parents or brother, it was a miracle.

"Be quiet!"

"What? I'm making no noise"

"Heavy breathing, stepping on twigs? That is a lot of noise in my ears"

"Yeah? Well you are a vampire, so you have super sonic hearing"

"So your brother could probably hear you"

"Why are we fighting over this?"

"I don't know, stop arguing with me"

"Fine"

"Fine" he said lacing his arm around my waist and pulling me to him

"We should go. Before my family wake up"

"Mmm you have a point, you're just making it hard for me to resist you right now."

"Come on" I said, rolling my eyes at him.

He laughed and gave me the smile that made me feel like I could die.

"Would you stop that already?"

"Stop what?" he asked, looking confused

"You can't tell me that you have no idea"

The look he gave me gave me the impression that he had absolutely no idea at all.

"Oh god" I said rolling my eyes and turning my head away from him. How could he have no idea? All he ever did was make me weak, make me feel like I'm in a dream.

"What? Would you tell me already?"

"Man you really don't know?"

"Know what! I have no clue!"

He really didn't know I can't believe it, how could he not know?

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter"

"Doesn't matter?"

"Forget I said anything"

"But you didn't say anything"

I shoke me head and started walking again.

"What did you mean?"

"I told you don't worry"

"Just tell me" he said grabbing my wrist,

I turned around, and almost went smack into him; he was so, so close.

"Your to perfect, you don't seem real"

"I'm real, you should know that by now"

"I should, I know"

He leaned down and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.

"No, no we have to get out of here" he said through raged breaths, pulling away

"You're right"

We walked the rest of the way to the car in each others arms.

As we were driving, he pulled into a dirt road, one I'd never seen before

"Where are we going?" I demanded

"You'll see in a minute" he said, pushing down the accelerator

"Hey, slow down my car's not as fast as you"

"I won't break it, don't worry"

"Fine"

"What's wrong? What have I done?"

"Nothing"

"It seems that I have done at least something wrong"

"It's not you"

"Then who is it?"

I didn't answer, it was him but nothing bad not very

"Answer me"

"Why? Why would you care?"

"Because I love you"

"You—you what?"

"Love you"

Oh god that was something I wasn't ready for

"I thought you knew that"

"Of course I do"

"Do you not return my feelings?"

Oh, oh no that's a bad question, I don't know my own feelings at the moment so how was I going to give him an answer?

"Um, yeah"

"Why did it take you so long to answer?"

Damn, thought for to long

"Would you answer me already?"

"I'm not answering that question"

"Why? What's so wrong?"

"Not answering that one either"

"Fine"

"You're upset with me aren't you?"

"Can you really blame me? You aren't giving me answers, I don't know what's wrong, I feel like you don't trust me"

"Is that even possible?"

"Is what possible?"

"You having feelings"

"What, just because I'm dead doesn't mean I still have feelings?"

"Well how am I supposed to know?"

"You could've asked me"

"Well I'm sorry"

Great now I've upset him, just great. His face was now stone like I couldn't read him, or how he felt.

The rest of the drive in the car was silent until we turned onto another road.

"Ok, enough with the secrets. Where are we going?"

CHAPTER 3

I went to school and how I was greeted was not a good way. I got told off by my teacher for not going to the weekend detention.

"I don't care Ms. Misaplani, it wasn't my fault that I couldn't come I was… I was busy"

"Busy doing what? Talking and staying up all night with your boyfriend"

"Excuse me Ms. But. Um. My private life is none of your business thank you very much."

"My, my how much teenagers don't know"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"That while you're a student at this school your life has everything to do with you have to do with me"

"Well, excuse me but to let you know it doesn't and I have better things to do than talk to you" I said and walked off.

When I got to my locker, I opened it to get my books out; I closed the metal door and almost ran into Stephan.

"Crap" I muttered "didn't I tell you not to do that?"

"Um… yes I think you did sorry"

I went up on my toes to kiss him

"Stick your tongue in why don't ya?" said parker my ex boyfriend

"Get lost parker" I hit him playfully

"It's good to see ya again, where have you been hiding?"

"Bianca who's this?" asked Stephan

"Oh you two don't know each other? Stephan you're in parker's class I think" I introduced them.

"Well it's nice to meet a friend of Bianca's or is that boyfriend?" parker said shaking his hand.

"Thank-you for being nice parker"

"Oh you're welcome fair lady,

"I'll catch you later" he said as he winked and then turned the corner

"Ok let me guess, ex, football jock, used to be your best friend, and a real big girl?"

"Wow he's good, where ya would find him?" asked my best friend Amelia

"Oh my god! Amelia! It's been too long!" I squealed

"Ok I'm going to leave you two girls to your selves" he said as he kissed me and pulled away, I pulled him back and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to me.

"Um... Bianca? I'm still here"

I pulled away and looked at Amelia "sorry I couldn't help myself" I said as I blushed

"You can be forgiven, you're in love"

"But you who are you?"

"Amelia this is Stephan"

"Well hello hottie"

"Amelia! He's my boyfriend!"

"Settle down Bianca, I have my own"

"Who?"

"Parker, please don't hate me"

"Why would you date parker? He's gross"

"Um well, I honestly don't know"

"Right… so you like him?"

"Well of course I wouldn't be going out with him if I didn't"

"Ok, ok I gotta go, Stephan will you walk me to class?"

"Ok see you Bianca" Amelia answered, and walked off.

"Ok now she gone why is you here?"

"I just wanted to see you" he answered

"Ok as much as I want to believe that I can't so just tell the truth"

I didn't get an answer because the bell rang.

"Damn it first period"

"You could always ditch"

"Hmm, you make that—"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because at that moment he pushed me against a locker and kissed me.

"No, no I have to get to class and so do you"

"Fine, you be a good girl and go to class but I'm ditching" he said pulling away

"I love you, and I'll see you at lunch"

"Ok I love you too" he said as he walked off to do his own thing.

I had to run to class which happened to be English, damn it; the class was with Ms. Misaplani how unlucky am I?

"Bianca! Why are you late?" she snapped at me

"Well I had to find my books Ms. Misaplani"

"And that had nothing to do with a boy at all do it?"

A few girls in the classroom giggled and I gave them a quick look that shut them up.

"No not at all"

"Fine I don't believe you but I'll let you get away with it, now get to you're seat!"

"Yes mame'!" I mumbled to myself as I went to my seat. She was going on about something to do with Dracula, ok I don't remember her saying the we had this today.

I put my hand up I think I will take Stephan's advice and ditch.

"Yes Bianca"

"Ms Misaplani, may I please go to the bathroom?"

"Yes"

I got out of my seat and walk toward the door, when I opened it Stephan was standing right outside the door I had to shut the door quickly

"Well it looks like someone took my advice" he said as he wrapped his arms around me

"Yes I did, so can we not stand here?" I asked as I went to kiss him

"Well I must scold you for taking my advice first!"

I started giggling, hysterically, he was so funny!

"You are a bad, bad girl who should be punished!"

"Ok now we have that done with can we go somewhere? Like not school?"

"Oh so now we are ditching school are we? Because I can't I have a project for English and its due like in an hour!" he said looking at his watch

"Oh are you sure you want to go to class?" I asked him, running my hands down his shirt.

A shiver went down his spine "mm not really" he said staring at me

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mm come here sweetie" he said licking his lips, his fangs were out, not a good sign.

I backed away "not gonna happen I need this blood honey" I said putting my hands on his chest to give, me room not that it would do any good… he was blood thirsty.

"Baby, baby, baby you know you can't run away from me"

"Okay Stephan stop you're starting to freak me out"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, I tried to fight him off but it was no use, he was too strong, I couldn't get away.

He kissed me it was hard and not normal; he started working down my neck I felt his mouth open wider. I slapped him, it was the only thing I could do. He stumbled backwards I kicked him with my high heels. I ran as fast as I could. I ran to the office.

"I feel sick" I told the office lady

"Okay, do you have a car or do you want me to get your parents to pick you up?" she asked

"Oh I'll drive, I have my car" I answered

"Okay dear, just sign here" she gave me a pecice of paper to fill out.

"Ok thanks" I filled it out and left

As I got home I realized how tired and scared I was and how much my waist hurt because of _him _how could he do this to me? And then I remembered _he was a vampire_. There was nothing I could do about it.

I went upstairs and still in my short designer skirt and tight shirt, I laid down on the bed and within seconds was sleep.

"Bianca, Bianca honey, wake up" I heard Stephan saying

"What" I asked still drugged from sleep.

"I think we might need to talk" he answered

"Oh" I said as the memories of school came back

My eyes went wide and I slapped him in the face

"How the hell can you even face me after what you did?"

"that's what we need to talk about, I haven't feed in a while and you doing what you were doing didn't help a bit, if I hurt you I'm really sorry but you're irresistible I—I couldn't help it I'm so, so, so sorry"

"oh, um honey I don't know if I can take you not feeding if you need blood you need to tell me, I'm a blood supply that walks around, if you need some blood you can use me for it, I mean it I love you and you need it" I told him

"I love you too but I can't it wouldn't be right"

"For Christ sakes Stephan just do it before I change my mind!"

"Ok, this might hurt a bit" he warned me.

Next minute he was biting my wrist and drinking my blood, with every drop he took I could feel myself getting weak, it became too much for me.

"Stephan, stop" I said but he didn't the next thing I knew was that I was out cold.

I woke up in his arms.

"Bianca honey is you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied "help me up please"

"Are you sure you're okay? I didn't take too much?"

"Yes I am fine, no you didn't take too much, now will you help me up?"

"Maybe you should stay seated for a while"

I tired to get up and collapsed straight away

"You are so annoying will you help me up I'm fine"

"No your not your not stop lying to me"

"I lost blood of course I'm going to feel weak!"

"Well rest would you!"

"I just need food"

"I'll cook then"

"Take me down stairs please"

"Fine"

He lifted me up gently and carried me down. He placed me on the couch and sat me up properly.

"Thank you, now cook"

He walked over to the stove and I blacked out.

When I woke up again I was alone on the bed in one of Stephan's very large on me and very long shirts. I sat upright and got out of bed glad that I was able to stand without feeling nauseous, and that the room was clean. I hopped off the bed and walked over to the window to open it, when the blast of fresh air first hit me it was like

Shards of ice where hitting my face the air was freezing, but it wasn't what I was looking for, I kept looking until I found Stephan outside talking on the phone.

I ran out of the bedroom, through the hallway, into the lounge room and straight to the front door. When I opened the door Stephan was right in front of me, I wrapped my arms around him, and he hugged me back.

"I see you're feeling better" he mumbled, he sounded like his mouth was in my hair. I pulled back, only to be pulled back into his embrace.

"Um Stephan, can't breathe properly"

"Oh, sorry I'm just so happy you're ok" he said pulling away

"I know, I know. Who where you just talking to?"

"Nobody just being careful, checking if there's any vampire slayers around"

"Oh, well... Um is there?"

"not from what I was told"

"ok" an awkward silence fell


End file.
